Her Path to Paradise
by wannabwriter14
Summary: "Hello, Bird. Was the mission successful?"  "Yes, Tsunade-sama. However, I have some grave news."  "Oh? And what's that?"  "Sakura Haruno has left the village."  Pause.  "WHAT!"
1. Chapter 1

Her Path to Paradise

Chapter 1: Leaving Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vindictus. However, I do own the story plot, and some OCs that might be in the story.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so although criticism is accepted, don't be so harsh. :)**

_Dear Sakura,_

_We know your vacation in the Ninja World is supposed to be 18 years, Sakura. However, we have to cut it short. The Fomors are growing rapidly, and it seems like they will never stop! We're calling all Crimson Blade Mercenaries and the Royal Army members to come back to Colhen to help defend the village. If the Fomors don't stop growing, they will eventually find there way into other worlds and attack them, including the Ninja World._

_`We're sorry, Sakura, but this is an IMMEDIATE order. You MUST come home and help lead everyone to paradise!_

_From,_

_Aodhan and Gwynn_

Sakura folded the letter and put it in her pocket. If the Fomors are truly starting to spread rapidly, then who knows when they'll come here?

She had to leave immediately.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't just leave out of the blue like that. People would immediately suspect that something had happened to her. She had to at least go to training like she usually does.

She quickly started to pack her things; ranging from clothes and necessities, to weapons and armor. She would have to change into her armor before she went back home. However, she would have to be careful or else a ninja from Konoha finds her leaving the village.

She moved chakra to her feet, and quickly sped to the Training Grounds. She could already tell that she was late before she got there; she could sense her sensei's chakra presence. He was standing next to her two teammates; Sasuke and Naruto. She chuckled at the fact that she knew they were already worried about her.

Heh. They would never know.

When she got to the Training Grounds, worried faces soon started to disappear.

"Sakura, what took you so long? You're even later than I am!" Her sensei exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei! I had to do an errand for a neighbor. If I didn't do it, she would become rowdy until I did."

What she said was true; whenever her neighbor asked her an errand and she refused, her neighbor would either cry or make lots of noise until she accepted it.

It was very frustrating, actually.

"I understand. However, if this happens again, let us know ahead of time, alright?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Good. Now, Naruto, Sasuke, I want you two to spar. Sakura, I'll be training you in Genjutsu. Tsunade is teaching you Taijutsu, am I right?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

"Alright then, let's start."

So, she acted like she was weak. She always had to. After all, how can a Gennin suddenly become so powerful overnight? It just didn't add up, so she acted like she was weak and "annoying" as Sasuke would put it.

After all, they would truly never know the real Sakura.

Never.

It was night in the village of the Hidden Leaves, and Sakura was contemplating on what to do. She was packed up and ready to leave, and she already has her armor and weapon equipped and at ready.

She wondered, should she leave letters to her team and village leader, or should she just leave altogether? If she left letters, everyone would know she still cared for them, and it would be harder to leave. If she didn't leave any letters at all and just left, she would be considered kidnapped or a missing ninja, but, it would be easier to leave the village altogether.

She made her decision.

She quickly grabbed her things and left her house. Since it was late at night, she knew it would leave her a better chance at leaving the village.

Once she got to the village gates, she sighed in relief. The village gate keepers had fallen asleep while on duty. She smiled a litt;e, and left the village.

Once she was a little away from the village, she concentrated, and a magical portal started to appear in front of her. Once the portal was fully there and ready to take her back home, she looked back at the village called Konoha.

"I'll miss everyone...my team, my friends, my adoptive family..."

She sighed.

"I really hope the Fomors don't come to this world. This world is so beautiful and peaceful...the Fomors would just ruin everything! They would just cause chaos, destruction, death...and this world doesn't deserve it..."

"Konoha, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke...I will miss you."

Sakura faintly smailed, and went through the portal. It quickly disappeared, leaving the forest quiet once again.

However, what Sakura didn't know, was that a ninja from Konoha returning from a solo mission was there.

And he saw everything.

Alright, that's the end of chapter 1! Sorry if the chapter is so short-it's my first fanfic! Anyways, the next chapter is defiantly much longer than this one! :D

Reviews are defiantly appreciated, and it will bring the chapters more faster!

Also, update might be once a week, but if I have the chance, it might be sooner than that.

Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

Her Path to Paradise

Chapter 2: Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vindictus. However, I do own the story plot, and some OCs that might be in the story.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so although criticism is accepted, don't be so harsh. :)**

**NOTE: The bunny means either there is a scene change, or time passes by.**

**Thank you for being my first reviewer, yuuchi1994! :D**

() ()

^(^.^)^

On the next morning, everything changed.

It started as a regular morning. The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping, and a slight breeze was in the air. However, not everything was as bright as the day was.

In fact, Sasuke and Naruto were at the Training Grounds, wondering when their teammate and leader would come.

"Why is Sakura so late again? I know it can't be that neighbor of hers!" Naruto exclaimed.

"For once dobe, I agree with you. Sakura being late for training twice in a row is very unusual." Sasuke replied.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared, and Kakashi was in front of them. He had an uneasy look in his face.

"Sasuke, Naruto, training is canceled for today."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed, and he knew something bad was going to happen soon.

"It's about Sakura. Tsunade has something to tell us."

The two boys immediately perked up at the information, and quickly followed Kakashi to the Hokage Tower.

() ()

^(^.^)^

"Sakura, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Aodhan, Gwynn."

Once Sakura had gotten out of the portal, she knew she was home. Colhen was a small village; a small town if you will. It's small rickety buildings, the smell of food at the Grocery Store, the small of the campfire that was always lit outside of the village...

Anyone would call this place home.

Once she was seen, everyone smiled at her and quickly, but warmly, welcomed her back home. She had also smiled, and greeted the civilians as well. Once she greeted everyone, she quickly headed to the Mercenary Outpost to receive her new mission.

Once she got inside, everyone was surprised to see her so soon. They thought it would take her a few days before she would come back home.

Whatsoever, she was still greeted warmly. She smiled on the outside, but on the inside she was almost crying. She already missed her teammates, and she knew they would try to look all over for her almost any minute now.

She looked at the time, and smiled.

She was late for training once again.

() ()

^(^.^)^

"WHAT?"

"Look, brat, will you calm down already? You are WAY too loud!"

* Ten minutes earlier *

Once Team 7 got to the Hokage Tower, they immediately headed to the Hokage's room. Without knocking, Naruto quickly barged in the room, followed by Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Baa-chan, what happened to Sakura-chan?"

"All three of you, sit down. This is an important matter to atend. Naruto, this means you need to pay attention as well, and to be and stay quiet."

Team 7 knew to do as she said, and quickly sat in the three chairs in front of her.

"Now, I still don't know why she did this, but luckily, we have a witness that saw everything."

All three eyes were anxious, and were ready to hear what had happened to their teammate.

"Sakura Haruno..."

Pause.

"Has left the village."

Chairs were immediately knocked down.

"WHAT?"

* Back to the present *

"But why would she suddenly just leave? That's not like the Sakura that we know." Kakashi said.

Tsunade sighed.

"You're right, Kakashi. That's NOT the Sakura that we know of. However, I think that the Sakura WE know is not actually Sakura at all."

Pause.

"So, you're saying that the Sakura we know was all just an act? That Sakura is totally different from what we know of?"

"Heh. That's right, Uchiha. Talk more and you might actually break out of that emo shell of yours."

"Hn."

"Anyways, what the Uchiha said might be true. Our witness saw her leave, so he will tell us everything that he saw. Bird, you may come out now."

The silent ANBU quickly appeared, and it was silent as he told them what he had witnessed.

Once he had finished telling them what he had saw, he quickly bowed to Tsunade and left the room.

It was silent for a while in the Hokage's room.

"Who...what...what are the Fomors?"

Tsunade sighed.

"I don't know, but we'll eventually find out about them soon. However, if what Bird witnessed was true, then going back to where Sakura was from was the best choice that she could have made."

Sasuke spoke up this time.

"That's true, but the Sakura we know doesn't just leave without telling us anything."

"Yeah Sasuke-Teme is right! Sakura wouldn't just leave without us knowing anything! She probably left us some kind of letter or note for us to read!" Naruto replied.

Tsunade and Kakashi nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's true. Alright then, Naruto, Sasuke, here's your new mission: find anything that Sakura left for us to read or give a hint of where she is. Naruto, search the Training Grounds. Sasuke, search Sakura's house. Kakashi, bring Sakura's parents over here. I'll get Sakura's birth information."

"Right."

And then Team 7 left, searching for anything that was related to their teammate.

…..

"SHIZUNE! GET OVER HERE!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

() ()

^(^.^)^

( )o

Alright, that's the end of chapter 2! I hope it's a little longer, yes? o3o

Thank you for many hits, and as I said, I was able to update twice a week because I was able to, and also because of the many story hits and my first reviewer, yuuchi1994. Thank you! 3

Remember, all you have to do is press that button below, and either review, fav, or alert! :D

See ya next time!


End file.
